Self-propelled toys are usually powered by some energy source which must be replaceable from time-to-time to maintain the usefullness of the toy during its life time. When the energy source runs out the toy is non-functional. The toy contemplated herein is a toy which contains features allowing it to bounce in a controlled fashion and the effect of the bounce is to activate a heli-copter like propelling device which causes the bounce to continue in a controlled fashion. The toy is completely stablized until natural forces of friction causes the toy to come to a complete stop. To resume the action of the toy, the toy is merely lifted and allowed to free fall under gravitational forces to resume the bouncing action. The toy can be made to simulate some type of animal or human and can be considered educational in nature as well as useful as a toy.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a bouncing toy activated and maintained in a controlled fashion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy simulating an animal or human as it undergoes its movements according to the environment.
A still further object is to provide a toy which is actively self-sustaining and is devoid of energy providing sources to keep the toy going for a sustainable period of time.
In accordance with the invention, these and other objects are achieved by the present apparatus comprising a base with supporting ball-like elastic stabilizing elements attached thereto. The base supports a centrally positioned collapsible and distensible spring-held ball-like elastic element to which is mounted a cylinder having internally helix thread-like protruding elements for activating internally a supportable rotatable worm-like threaded shaft. The shaft is disposed to rotate in response to the vertical movements of the cylinder in accordance with the movements of the centrally positioned elasticball element. The rotatable worm-like element has connected thereto, at its upper extremity, a simple rotating spoked wheel lie element or propellar having peripheral elements or airfoils to create an aerodynamic effect giving lift-like and stabilizing qualities to the toy during the bouncing action and/or period. The wheel is made of durable light-weight material providing practically no inertia during the movements of the wheel regardless of its rotational direction. The toy can be made to simulate and look like any human or animal and made to perform as such. It is educational in nature and provides the user with something that is useful, educational and enjoyable. It is especially adaptable to or for young people. but can be enjoyed by others.